The Return of a Wolf
Preview In a deleted scene of Off to the Cemetary the Yelandooshi scratches the Fusetrix causes it to go to scan mode. This is the first time Ben uses Benwolf in almost a year! Plot The weekend is almost over. Kevin, Gwen, Tack Jr, Hulka, Runoff, Korwak and Dog were packing their stuff up. Dog really licked Lady but Jenny thought Dog wasn't elegant enough. Kevin tried and tried to convince her but failed. Ben was however okay with them leaving. He knew he might not see them again since they're older so Ben will have to accept that. As they were about to leave his Fusetrix gave him a message. Jenny looked scared. Jenny: Daddy? What was that? Ben didn't respond. He stared right at Gwen and Kevin. They nodded. Ben knew if he became Benwolf he might lose control. But if he does use him he is a very useful alien. Kenny saw the hologram. Kenny: Hey thats Kennywolf! Kevin: Benwolf. For Ben at least. Kennny: Thats what I meant. Ben slammed the hologram. His seuqence begin. About a couple seconds later Benwolf was searching for food. he found a lonely cow. Kenny had to stop him before Ben caused any damage. Kenny: Swampfire! Swampfire threw fire at him to get his attention. Benwolf growled and charged. He shout a sonic howl. Swampfire: Ben stop! Benwolf: I'm not Ben! I'm Woooooooooooooooooooooooooooolf! (howls) Jenny covers her ears. Swampfire: (Transforms) Armodrillo! He rammed into Benwolf. Benwolf bit him. Kenny reverted and was transformed Kennywolf. Jenny: NO! She shot mana at Kenny who wasn't as strong and hit him. He blacked out. Benwolf however was trying to nip her. She screamed and kicked his face away. He growled deeper this time and clawed Jenny in the face. She screamed. There was three big slashes on her face. She went over to a knocked out Kennywolf and hit the Omnitrix symbol which changed him into AmpFibian. Kenny: AmpFibian! AmpFibian electrocuted Benwolf. Benwolf punched him in the face. AmpFibian mind controlled him to revert but right before he hit the symbol Benwolf broke free of his control. AmpFibian turned intagible. Benwolf kicked the ground in frustation. Benwolf had very good hearing. One wrong movement and they were dead. AmpFibian: Thats it! Play fire against fire! (Transforms) Echo Echo! He made twelve clones and surronded Benwolf. They made a sonic wall. Benwolf was knocked unconiouss. Kenny reverted and high fived Jenny who was losing to much blood. Kenny: No! I won't let you die (Transforms) Alien X! He healed Jenny. Then he froze. Bellicus: Why are you here? Another Tennyson? Great! Well you aren't leaving Kenny: My life is forfilled. I have saved Jenny. Serena: Oh my. How nice. Let me tell them that. Outside.... Ben: I'm so sorry Jenny! Jenny; I know Benwolf is an hard alien to control. Ben: Wheres Kenny? Jenny points to Alien X. Ben: No Kenny! Why did he do this? Jenny: Because you slashed me in the face and I was dying so he sacrificied himself to save us. Ben: Well I'll bring him back! He walked and hit the Omnitrix symbol. Kenny was there. He had a big gash through his stomach. Jenny: KENNY! Ben: Did I do that? Kenny (Weakly):No it was Bellicus and Serena. His eyes close. Ben: KENNY! KENNY! (Transforms) Fasttrack! Don't worry Kenny you'll make it! Jenny on my back. Fasttrack rushed to the hospital. The doctor nodded. They were going to have to wait a while. Ben; When I go Alien X I am going to kill those two! (Transforms) Alien X! He went inside and transformed into Mental Ultimate Alien X and destroyed the two. He reverted. Jenny: Daddy? Did you do it? Ben: I'd rather not talk about the details. To gruesome. END Category:Episodes Category:The Awesome Jack